


Storm cloud to Sunshine

by DellaC626



Category: No Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Fiction, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaC626/pseuds/DellaC626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a One-shot about an abused girl who finds hope one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm cloud to Sunshine

Rydella's P.O.V.

I'm sure you've heard this story, you know the one with the sad girl who wants to sing. Well I can't sing anymore I haven't in years. Mother always waited until Father was away before she started again. That's why I can't sing or talk Mother says I'm worthless and that it would be cruel to unleash my voice on the world. I try so hard to be what Mother wants but sometimes I can't and she gets angry. She made me be silent, it was a sunny day when it started and my parents had been fighting. I was watching as they screamed and Mother hit him, but Father never hit back. She blamed me for father being gone so much, she held me by my throat as I felt her clenched hand crush my vocal cords. Then everything went black. I couldn't speak after that ,never again. "Kittie you get your rear down here now!" Mother yelled from the living room. I don't think I should even call her that anymore. I roll my eyes as I run down the stairs almost tripping down the last stairs like always. Finally I enter the living room to see Mother laying on the couch. "Go grocery shopping" she sneers before rolling over. I sigh and put my green converse on and grab my white hoody. What did I really do to deserve all of this, the beatings and the verbal abuse. I get that Father left but how is it my fault? As I think about this I ran into someone, I crash to the ground with a thud. "Oh my gosh are you alright? I am so sorry!" A beautiful voice exclaims. I look up to be greeted with sea green eyes and a mop of messy blonde curls. 'I'm fine, thank you though' I sign before slightly smiling and getting up. I wander through the store the rest of the time completely dazed. Paying for the food and necessities I drag the bags to my beat up, blue ford truck. I gently open the front door and take the bags to the kitchen. As I'm placing them away Mother screams "What the hell do you think you're doing?", 'Putting the groceries away' I sign. I earn a hand to my face with a loud smack, I don't tear up as my cheek throbs. I don't bother anymore it's not worth getting hit more. Father came and took his things, he left me here with mother. He left me with this monstrous bitch. Why couldn't he take me with him, then I'd be able to sing and I'd want to laugh. I'd want to feel. No one understands how it feels to wake up wonder how much you were going to be hit. Not if but how much. To think that this retched creature is my mother. I don't understand why it had to be me. Although I do not wish this hell on anyone else I don't wish it intensified on myself. "Little Bitch get down here!" the monster screamed, I stumble down stairs from my earlier beating among other things. "You're starting school tomorrow, don't get excited its just so I don't have to see your ugly face." She sneered. I didn't care as long as I could get away from her. I ran back upstairs my waist length fire red hair trailing behind me. That night I went for the first time in a long time smiling slightly thinking of the boy from the grocery store. I get the feeling I'll be smiling a lot more. It's like being a dimming light that suddenly gets a jolt of electricity, and suddenly I think I'll be okay.


End file.
